darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Asking A Favor
October 24, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Quickrazor Slipstream (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Nova Black walks into the medbay, twitching a wing. It's not terribly damaged and she might not otherwise have bothered, but she actually has something to talk to Quickrazor about after that strange little encounter with... whatever that Autobot's name was. Meridian? Horizon? Horizon, that was it. Having her wing looked at does provide a cover story. And Quickrazor did mention he doesn't have a baseline scan on her yet anyway. Quickrazor looks up from the rotor blade he's building and grins. Then it falters a bit when he notices the odd wing twitch. "Nova? What's the other mech look like?" He stands, scanning her quickly...and noting it's not actually that bad. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence? Your wing isn't too bad..." Nova Black nods. "No, no it isn't. Stupid thing couldn't aim worth a damn, unless it was at Starscream." She twitches her wings in amusement, then winces slightly. "This little scrape is Skywarp's doing. Slagger really ought to watch where he's teleporting." She mutters a moment and then looks up. "After you're done fixing that up, I have a favor to ask from you," she says quietly. Quickrazor scowls. "I /told/ Skywarp that his warp gate was off." He examines her wing, then, probing the depth of the scrape and dent. "I think I know the answer to this, but do you want a block?" He wouldn't care if it were practically anyone else, but it was Nova and it was wing damage...and that slag /hurt/. Slipstream walks into the repair campus once things have calmed down somewhat from the action that occurred earlier. "Good cycle." she offers to the two, glancing around for any sign of her escort group. "Hope you don't mind me coming in to check on my escort teammates Quickrazor." the glances over at Nova, "Great idea out there Nova. I think you impressed the Air Commander, and that is saying alot." she smiles slightly. Nova Black snorts. "I don't think so, doc." She smirks. "I'll bet you my ration I've had medics work on me before who'd make it hurt a lot more than you would." She looks over at his hands. She's seen already how nimble and precise those hands can be, and doesn't doubt in the least that he'll do this quickly and well. Nova Black gives Slipstream a wary look that slowly shifts into a smile as she hears the compliment. "Thanks. You did well leading the escort, too. It's a shame one of the only things that thing *hit* was them." Quickrazor shakes his head, indicating several berths toward the rear. "They're in recharge, Slipstream. Functional as well, though one will require attention here for the next half orn" Slipstream inclines her head to the other femme, "I need to work with them some more, but I'm very proud of them. Injuries will happen and they knew that going in. Stormfront was pleased with them as well." she looks to the medic and nods, walking over to the berths to check over the repairs, "Understood, thanks for working so hard on them." she notes to him. Quickrazor nods at Nova. He retrieves a smallish mallet and a spool of nanite tape from a table of supplies, then taps experimentally. He shakes his head and flexes his fingers, deciding to do this manually instead. He places his hands on either side og the dent and pushes, hard, magnetics working to realign the smoothness. Incrementally, he pushes against his own hands to flatten the wing panel. You're better off takin' care of them than worryin' about things that are over and done, Nova thinks. But they've had that argument already, and what happens now isn't her business really. She nods to Slipstream as the other femme walks away. "You work well with Stormfront, and with them," she says simply. Then Quickrazor returns. She feels his hands on her wing and fights down another little smirk, then hisses softly as he begins pushing out the dent. Slipstream looks over her shoulder, watching what the doc is doing a few moments, "Thanks for saying so. But to be honest we all did well, some more so than others but that's to be expected." she looks back to her escort group, scanning them over before turning away from them. Quickrazor resists the urge to go gently...gentle wouldn't do the job right, and he supposed he could make it up to her, later. He smoothes the metal, testing its integrity and looking for sensor damage. Finding none, he fashions a small patch from the nanite tape and seals it over the scrapes, running his fingers over it briefly. "Better." Quickrazor turns to Slipstream, then. "It's why I am here." He only feels a bit irked at her checking his and his teams' work... Slipstream was merely concerned more than critical of the medics' work. "I'll get out of your way Quickrazor since I managed not to get tagged during that effort on the cityformer." Quickrazor nods, looking at his rather full wards. "Your Air Commander is avoiding me, I think." Slipstream pauses a moment at that and considers this, "He's probably giving Skywarp a piece of his neural net doc, give him time." Quickrazor asks, "Other than running into /her/, what did he do?" Slipstream cocks her head with that question. "He commanded the aerial troops and we followed those orders. Nova's idea was accepted and implemented." Quickrazor snorts. "That /would/ be the function of the Air Commander, but I meant that glitched Seeker Skywarp." Slipstream says, "OH you meant that him." She pauses and ponders. "He acted like his normal self really. I was paying more attention to what I, my escort team, and Stormfront were doing than taking notes on what the Command Trine was doing. Scanners can only tell me so much." She rolls her shoulders a bit. "Wish I could be more helpful." Quickrazor looks over at Nova, then quickly back at the other femme. "That's all right. I'm sure to hear all about it very soon." Slipstream nods to him. "I'm sure you will once they drag their ailerons in here doc. Until then, enjoy the relative quiet." Quickrazor has an odd look on his faceplates, then. "I will." Slipstream smiles a bit and then heads out. Nova Black fights to keep herself from reacting too obviously as Quickrazor continues straightening the dent with his hands. He's quick and efficient just as she expected, and before she knows it he's patching the wound. She shivers slightly as Quickrazor runs his fingers over the bandage, only partially from pain. Then she twitches that wing to help the nanites settle better into the scratch. "Thanks, doc. I feel better already," she says, giving him a fleeting grin. Quickrazor says gruffly, "You better! I much prefer you in a single piece." He shifts his weight slightly, exventing just enough to cool him- the only thing keeping him from continuing where they'd left off before the battle is the room full of injured. "You are all right, then." It wasn't a question. "What favor would you ask of me?" He knew that it would be difficult to refuse her, unless it was something totally outrageous. Nova Black grins and lowers her voice so that only he can hear her. He's one of the creepy 'Cons, after all. He should like what she's proposing, once he hears her out. "I was just -- wondering about your concoctions, Doc." She holds up the little vial he gave her some time ago and then tucks it away again. "I'm wondering if you have something whose effects are a little more -- permanent." Her engines rev in agitation, and she forces herself to stillness again. "I ran into someone earlier this orn who -- knows some things that I'd rather only certain mechs know." Quickrazor tilts his head, optics flashing. "I would, yes...but how soon do you require it? I can make something...suitable, given an orn or so." It would cut into his recharge, because he still needed to fashion Vortex's rotor blades, but he would do it for her. Nova Black ponders this. "Don't worry too much, Doc. Slagger threatened me and I'm pretty sure I convinced him he'd scared me off. But I do need it soon. The mech who recognized me? Ended up on the other side. Unless he was Autoslag already, which I wouldn't put past him." Her wings twitch. "I know the higher-up 'Cons know -- things already. Soundwave mentioned it and said it didn't matter to him. But I don't like the thought of -- hostiles spreading my business around. And... *my* way isn't exactly subtle. I do it my way, there's a chance things will get around before I can do much about it." Quickrazor snickers. "No, I can think of many things that you are, but subtle is not included. I will do this for you, and as soon as is feasible. I must gather a few things and then hope that the science facility is clear so that I can synthesize it. I assume you wish it to be fast-acting, and leave a body." He is obviously not concerned, morally- he wants to do the job right the first time. "Exactly." She grins. "You understand me pretty well, Doc. I like that. And I appreciate the favor. You need someone beaten to slag sometime, just ask." Quickrazor smiles back, patting her hand. "I'll keep that in mind. You get...twitchy when you don't fight, I think." Nova Black snorts. "You say that like I'm the only one. And I was talkin' about helping you, not askin' you to do me more favors." Quickrazor looks embarrassed. "I...all right, I should not condescend toward you. Forgive me." The last words come out as if he'd never quite used them that way." Nova Black nods. She doesn't speak -- it's a strange thing to hear from any Decepticon and an even stranger thing to *answer*. But he certainly sounds like he means it, and she really should acknowledge that somehow. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:CSI Iahex